Many people use a wheelchair, whether on a temporary or permanent basis. There are many types of wheelchairs available for a person to use. A number of these wheelchairs are fairly basic in terms of functionality. At times a user of such a wheelchair has objects to carry. In some cases, a user performs tasks (e.g., writing, working on a laptop computer, eating) while sitting in a wheelchair.